Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!
) and either King Cream Soda. or Dream5 (Japanese); Sgt. Burly (Brent Pendergrass), Melissa Hutchison, and Alicyn Packard (English) |release = |episodes = |previous = Yo-kai Exercise No. 1 |next = Yo-kai MedleyJP Idol Wa Ooh-Nya-Nya No Ken Uchu Dance!KO, EU }}Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! '(Japanese: 'ダン・ダンドゥビ・ズバー! ''Dan Dandubi Zub''ā!) is the 2nd ending song for the Yo-kai Watch anime, and the ending theme in all versions of Yo-kai Watch 2. Ending Anime Yo-kai Watch 2 Lyrics |-|English (Ending version)= "Flap your arms like a soaring eagle. '' ''Up down, up down! '' ''Work those deltoids! That’s it! '' ''One, two, three, PO! Ha ha! '' ''I said like an eagle, not a chicken! '' ''Feel the burn! (yay!) '' ''Bring those knees up! '' ''C'mon, you chunky chicken nuggets, '' ''you can do better than that! '' ''Up down, up down! '' ''Sound off! One, two, three PO! '' ''Higher knees! '' ''Ha ha, a slug can do better than that! '' ''Ha ha ha!" Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Magical secrets for powerful muscles Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! It makes you feel good even if you're in trouble. Let's go see him, So we can learn what he knows He’s got the moves from head to toe He’s our super duper hero I’m too scared, to speak to that boy in my class If he doesn’t like me, I’ll be broken like glass That’s why I’m training to be sure and strong So please train me Burly, all day long! Yeah! Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Dooby-Dooby-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! |-|English (Full version)= "Flap your arms like a soaring eagle. C'mon! up down, up down! Work those deltoids! That’s it! One, two, three, PO! Ha ha! I said like an eagle, not a chicken! Feel the burn! (yay!) Bring those knees up! C'mon, you chunky chicken nuggets, you can do better than that! Knees up! Knees up! Sound off! One, two, three, PO! Ha ha, a slug can do better than that! Ha ha ha!" Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Magical secrets for powerful muscles. Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! It makes you feel good even if you're in trouble. Let's go see him. So we can learn what he knows. He’s got the moves from head to toe. He’s our super duper hero. I’m too scared, to speak to that boy in my class. If he doesn’t like me, I’ll be broken like glass. That’s why I’m training to be sure and strong. So please train me Burly, all day long! Yeah Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Dooby-Dooby-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Burly: It's squat time! Hips down, knees bent! Let's go! one, two three, PO! Hey, you! Squat lower! I said, "lower"! Aaw, poor baby! Is your bum sore? Did mommy give you too many spankings? Get ready for some core work! On the floor! Suck in your belly buttons! Squeeze your abs! Sit-up, Sit-up! No one said this would be easy! Sound off! One, two, three, PO! Oh, what's the matter? You need to change your dirty diaper? Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! I'm always so lazy. I just lounge on the floor. Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Instead of standing up, I'd rather lay here some more. I need to work harder. To say yes versus no. His voice inspires me to get up and go. He's our super duper hero. Every single time i try to get started I quit after three days and feel broken-hearted. I am so weak but i just want to be strong. So be tough on me hero, all day long! Yeah! Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Dooby-Dooby-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Burly: One, two punch- sideways kick! One, two punch- sideways kick! One, two, three, PO! You gotta dig deep to find your inner strength! C'mon! Work those hips! You can kick higher than that! Kick like you mean it! Finally, the cool down. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Ha ha! Beautiful, just like Beyoncé. Great work, everybody. (yay!) Burly's Beat Camp for life! (Woo!) Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! The harder the training, the better I feel. Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! I want a rock-hard body like the man of steel. Let's push it to the limit. To make our muscles grow. Shoot for the stars and we'll reach our goals With our super duper hero. I'm at a crossroads in front of my future. I can't be a slug if I want to be super. I'm gonna battle my weakness away. I want to be a hero starting TODAY! Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Dooby-Dooby-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! |-|Japanese (Ending version)= |-|Japanese (Full version)= |-|Korean (Ending version)= Characters |-|Game Version= Humans * Nathan Adams & Nathaniel Adams (If the player has chosen as male) * Katie Forester & Kenny Forester (If the player has chosen as female) Yo-kai * Sgt. Burly * Jibanyan * Whisper * Wydeawake * Brushido * Yoink * Wobblewok * Oranyan * Watermelnyan * Strawbnyan * Kiwinyan * Melonyan * Grapenyan * Gutsy Bones * Nekidspeed * Nosirs * Ray O'Light * Drizzelda * Brokenbrella * Eyeclone * Moody Mary * Mallice * Kin and Gin * Loiter * Untidy * Unkaind * Unpleasant * Unfairy * Unkeen * Hovernyan * Gnomey * Furgus * Pallysol * Mermaidyn * Toiletta * Faux Kappa * Miradox * Tongus * Draaagin * Snobetty * Master Nyada * Toadal Dude * Arachnus * Smogling * Smogmella * Meganyan * Robonyan F * Buchinyan * Sailornyan * Machonyan * Darknyan |-|Anime Version= Humans * Nathan Adams * Katie Forester * Barnaby Bernstein * Edward Archer Yo-kai * Sgt. Burly * Jibanyan * Whisper * Manjimutt * Walkappa * Komasan * Robonyan * Sproink * Kyubi * Kelpacabana Trivia * In the Japanese version of the game, King Cream Soda performs it. In the anime, videos, and live performances, Dream5 performs it. This is likely because Level-5 did not have the rights to use Dream5's work in the games. * Strangely, this ending wasn't aired on the TVB Cantonese Dub, and Yo-kai Exercise No. 1 was used instead. * This song was used for 24 episodes, the most for any ending theme. Tied with Yo-Kai Exercise No. 1. Category:Ending themes Category:Anime Songs Category:Dream5 songs Category:King Cream Soda. songs